Night Slayer
by Kaninkimchi
Summary: Kill people. Stay alive. And finally catch that damn smuggler. Ketthan no longer thinks of himself as the fallen son of powerful nobility. He is a bounty hunter now and determined to win the Great Hunt. As galactic war rages and he finds his fate tying in with those he meets, he will never return to his homeworld. Too bad his House doesn't quite agree with those plans...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The wind, chilled from the high altitude, sliced through her clothing straight to her skin, screaming as rain drummed down with unrelenting rage. She felt gravity take a hold of her airborne body, slamming her into the mud. She cried out when she landed hard on her arm, hearing something _crack!_ and hot pain shot straight from her elbow to between her eyes. Some of the wounds on her back had reopened; she could tell from the warmth seeping down her spine in sharp contrast with the cold rain.

The woman standing on the stairs above her was old and frail, but in this moment as she stood tall and proud, wind whipping through her long silver hair, she was more like the goddess of the storm raging above them. "Filthy _bikjha,"_ she snarled, delicate hands pale with age now curled into tight fists at her sides. "I should have ignored my husband and sold you to the capital the moment your feet tainted our land."

The young girl, Lyra, slowly and stiffly pushed herself up in spite of her throbbing arm. The rain had yet to wash the trail of blood away, a crimson path that stained the polished stairs.

There had been _so much _blood.

Lyra looked into the old woman's eyes, seeing the lightning flash within them that bathed the island in a harsh, silver glow. In this moment, she was truly the Matriarch of House Nightslayer, marching down the bloodied stairs to teach this mere servant a lesson. Lyra felt her throat tighten with panic. Her first instinct was to run for the dock, catch a landspeeder off the island to another chain. Or perhaps even as far as the spaceport. Leave this system. Anything to get away from the dark goddess approaching her, thunder shaking the atmosphere with each regal step. But the power was too much and the girl remained frozen where she lay, falling back on the ground and trying to curl into a small ball.

She had committed a sin. The kind of sin that was too significant for even a goddess to ignore.

Andromeda Nightslayer grasped Lyra's hair and yanked her to her feet. The servant screamed in pain, but the wind drowned her voice to a silent wail. In her immortal wrath, the goddess backhanded the sinner at one side of her face then the other then kicked her back to the ground. Lyra couldn't breathe as a heavy shoe pressed against her skull and pushed her face into the mud.

"Tell me, girl, why shouldn't I grant you the same suffering you forced onto my grandson?"

She knew she deserved this, Lyra would never deny it. "Ketthan..." she whispered, but mud filled her mouth when she tried to speak, cold and gritty. The swift kick delivered to her side rolled her onto her back. Her lungs gasped for air, causing agony to explode from a few cracked ribs. "Ke...Ket...than..."

The goddess took a step back, unsure how to react to this recent sacrilege committed against her. "Don't. You. _Dare,"_ she hissed.

There was another flash of light in the darkness, this time not from lightning, but a sharp vibroblade glaring from Andromeda's hand. "I always knew this family would come to regret taking you in," she whispered, and Lyra could hear her clearly as if the rain itself became silent whenever the goddess spoke. "The daughter of a dirty thief, lower than alien scum, a shame to the human race. I tolerated your presence for the sake of my grandson and this is how you repay my kindness!"

The goddess raised the vibroblade high as thunder crashed, and Lyra closed her eyes tight and tried to think of Ketthan, of his sweet smile and green eyes filled with curiosity and the shy way he had kissed her-

"_Au'yan,_ NO!"

Andromeda paused when she saw her teenage granddaughter racing toward them. "Leave, Lahrabelle," she ordered. "This does not concern you."

"It was an accident, _Au'yan!"_ The older girl knelt by Lyra's side, using her body as shield to protect the servant from further torment.

"She knew the rules."

"As did Ketthan."

_Please don't,_ Lahra, Lyra wanted to say, but she was in too much pain to speak. _You will be punished, too._

"Your_ brother_ is _dying."_

"And you're about to_ kill_ my _friend."_

For a moment, the two women stared at each other, and then Andromeda lowered the vibroknife, her face twisted in pure disgust. For a moment, she thought she saw her son in those green eyes, that same defiant look not even the Void could keep away. _"This_ is why I had named your brother House Heir instead of you," she spat. "Deal with this then. And return to the Empire when you're through for that is where you belong now."

The goddess whirled around and stormed away, her wrath sedated for now. The wind slowed and the rain became more gentle. "Lean on me," Lahrabelle instructed, carefully putting Lyra's arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here."

"I... I'm... s... sor... ry..." Lyra choked out, hot tears leaving white trails down her muddied face.

"Shhh, it wasn't your fault," Lahra replied softly. She tapped her earpiece. "Slayer here. My business is concluded. Prepare a kolto tank... No, I'm alright. But I'll be traveling with one extra body in need of immediate medical attention... Roger that, standing by. Slayer out."

Less than a few minutes later, a sleek black airspeeder and a medshuttle landed next to them. A pair of medical droids lowered Lyra on a med-splint and carried her back to the ambulance, Lahra following closely behind them.

"What's going on, Slayer?" the driver of the airspeeder demanded, a tall man who had taken on the task of being Lahrabelle's mentor. "You said you were just checking in on your brother's accident. And Keeper's going to be pissed enough that a trainee left headquarters for any reason."

"Say anything and you'll be in just as much trouble," Lahrabelle shot back, not caring that she was being snappy with a superior. Saving Lyra would be worth any kind of punishment Keeper would toss at her for breaking the rules.

Watcher Thirty-Five sighed, used to her attitude. "At least he'll be impressed that you've sliced into the security system. Most of the guys who created that code can't even pull that off."

"See? Now you have no choice but to keep me around." The smugness in her tone, however, was not actually felt.

Inside, the droids scanned Lyra to see her most serious wounds were on her back. Slowly , they turned her over and peeled back the bloodied strips of fabric to expose the shredded skin. Lahra gripped her hands tightly, not realizing until now just how close her timing had been. _"Au'yan_ had better be grateful I don't plan on coming back any time soon," she growled to herself.

"Look, Slayer, I have no idea what's happening here," Thirty-Six said, "but standing here isn't going to make your friend heal any faster. Let's start heading back, okay? I'm sure Keeper is about to have an aneurysm and I kinda don't wanna miss that."

Reluctantly, Lahrabelle followed him back to the airspeeder. As it took off with the medshuttle close behind it into the stormy darkness, Lyra slipped into oblivion, medical droids rushing about to ensure her vitals remained steady. She never got a last look of the estate that had been her home since she was three, or say a final goodbye to the boy she loved.


	2. Chapter 01 - The Protégé

**Author's Note: **Hello, and thank you for reading _Night Slayer. _This little fic covers my gameplay with several of my OC's. However, it should be made clear that I deviate from the game's plot _a lot. _Many in-game events are either changed up, rearranged, or eliminated altogether. Why? Because writing gameplay event for event is boring, that's why. Sure, we all know what happens. But this is the story within the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Nine years later…_

**Nal Hutta**

**Jiguuna Spaceport**

**3,640 BBY**

He was really, _really _doing this.

With a few discreet questions and a little luck, remembering his training from his former master, he had tracked his prey here. This wasn't the first time he had engaged in such an act, but he hadn't done it enough to be conditioned against its effects. His heart was still racing and he felt his clothes stick to the sweat coating his skin. Maybe it was supposed to always feel this way, the rush of adrenaline and fear pumping through his blood, threatening to sweep him away in a tide of euphoria.

Hidden behind a mountain of crates, he raised his blaster pistol, gripping it in both hands. His index finger rubbed the trigger and he licked the salt off his lips. This would be his biggest kill to date. Not a nameless thug stealing generators from little old ladies and orphans, but someone of actual _significance _whose death would have impact in the Underworld. He would have to be noticed after that.

The scum was in his sight and his range. The pistol didn't have sniper capabilities, but it would still catch the guy by surprise and that would be enough. The flamethrower attached to his arm could then finish the job.

Forcing himself to stay focused and not become distracted by his excitement, he adjusted his aim and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Poison Pit Cantina**

The hoverbike had barely stopped moving when Braden jumped off, shutting down the engine with a click of a button on one of his gauntlets without pause. He rushed into the Poison Pit cantina, weaving through the drunken patrons and giggling dancing girls toward the private room he and his team had taken residence in a few weeks ago.

"Hey, your tab is due!" the cantina owner called out as he dried a glass that looked like it would shatter in his beefy hands. It was not the norm to rent out rooms that were meant for things other than sleeping – this was a _cantina, _not a _hotel. _However, the man who needed it had been rather insistent and the extra credits on the side were enough for the owner to comply, if still refusing to like it. This offworlder may look like he was pushing sixty, but judging by his metal armor, vent tubes, and jet pack hanging off his person, he was a bounty hunter and the kind that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

_E chu ta, _he _hated _bounty hunters and this planet was crawling with them. As far as Poison Pit's owner was concerned, there were enough explosions and people dying with the turf war going on without trigger-happy hovertanks running around killing the survivors and drinking all their beer. He thought himself lucky he was still alive, and he liked keeping it that way.

Braden nodded at the owner in quick acknowledgement as he swept past. If all went well, he would have enough credits to _buy _the damn place.

"Mako! I need you to pull a holovid for me!" Braden barked as he entered the room. If the owner could see what had happened to this place, he would have, as the saying went, "shat a freighter", "flipped his droid", "gone rakghoul", and other such things. Originally, this had been a simple room with a single bed and dresser and a holopainting of some flowers. Rooms like these were made for a single purpose, one that never lasted very long, and whoever utilized it wouldn't be concerned with the interior decorating. Now, the walls were covered with data screens, arrays, and complex programming consoles, all dedicated to tracking the criminal activities on Nal Hutta, looking for a break, any kind of break.

Braden knew he had finally found that break.

The young female cyborg stared at Braden for a moment before she jumped to her feet, placing her mug of caf on the table and heading toward the main console. _"Something up, Braden?" _Jory grunted in his native Nikto tongue.

"I think we've found our man," Braden replied as he stepped behind Mako to view the screen. "Slice into the monitor droid from Hangar one- A-eighty-five, Jigunna Space Port, model and serial R-two-seventy-six, triple-zero-five-five-eight-nine-four-H." Mako's fingers danced along the keys, lighting them up in the wake of her touch. Braden had already placed a receiver on the droid that would allow Mako to scan everything within its metal shell. With any luck, no one had removed the suspicious mechanism yet.

"I'm in," Mako announced, scanning through the droid's memory, the cybernetics around her left eye allowing her to catch the data scrolling faster than the average human could keep up with. Curious, Jory joined the two at the console, still sipping his caf.

"Pull footage dated for two Hutta days ago between eighteen and thirty-six hours ."

Mako paused, concern washing over her. "Is this about Vexx?" she asked. One of the most notorious smugglers in Hutt Space and possibly all of the Y'Toub system had his infamous career unexpectedly snuffed out , and the HoloNet had exploded in rumors and speculation over this shocking news. The one responsible, a Rodian bounty hunter whose name Mako had never heard before, had come forward with Vexx's ID tags as proof of his kill, but that only seemed to rile things further. Regardless if whether the HoloNet praised him for his skills or accused him of lying, Ja'yo wasn't an unknown name anymore.

Braden had refused to believe it. Neither Mako nor Jory said so out loud, but they both figured Braden's denial had to do with hoping this protégé he kept looking for would be the one to hunt down Vexx. Killing Vexx would be the key for the protégé to win favor with Nem'ro and then eventually gain enough reputation with the Hutt to get sponsored for the Great Hunt.

Now Vexx was dead, their biggest chance gone forever, and this hypothetical protégé still hadn't turned up anywhere.

Mako wanted more than anything to tell Braden to let it go. As awesome as being a part of the Great Hunt would be, they had been here for almost a standard month with no sign of anyone Braden had the desire to train. The deadline for registration was approaching too soon. He would just have to be happy to monitor the Great Hunt via the HoloNet just like they did last year and the year before that and so on.

She didn't have the heart to open her mouth and so continued scanning the security footage.

"There!" Braden pointed at the crates far off to the side, almost off screen. The crates had moved, but it was so slight that Braden may not have noticed if his eyes had not been trained for picking up on such things. Half a breath later, Vexx appeared, walking toward his starship and not realizing the ambush lying in wait for him. His bodyguards were nowhere to be found. Vexx must have been feeling confident that day, making him careless. Mako squinted her eyes a little and saw the blaster pistol lining up to him, the hand holding it and the forearm disappearing off screen. It was almost creepy how she hadn't noticed the pistol before and suddenly it was there.

The blaster went off and Mako started though she had been expecting it. Vexx fell back when the bolt hit him in the side and the merc shot forward from the crates to continue the assault.

That merc was no Rodian.

"It's a _kid!" _Mako exclaimed.

Jory cracked a reptilian grin with sudden interest. The merc was smaller than Vexx, but the physical structure indicated a fully adult human male, lean and muscular. He didn't, however, look that much older than Mako's nineteen years.

In spite of the surprise, Vexx was not unprepared. The smuggler whipped out his own two pistols, and the kid had to dodge out of the line of fire. He was fast, coming up out of his tumble already taking aim and shot one of Vexx's guns out of his hand.

"Nice shot," Mako remarked then exclaimed when she noticed the gauntlet on his right arm, "Is that a flamethrower?"

"Indeed it is," Braden agreed. Aside from the obvious blaster, a flamethrower was a must accessory for any bounty hunter trying to make it.

"Then where's the rest of his _armor?" _Mako was baffled. It was apparent now that they were watching the painful mistakes of a newbie rushing in for the kill thinking a blaster and a few fancy gadgets was all he needed, doing nothing in terms of defense or strategy, and ignoring the unbreakable law of the universe that whatever can go wrong _will _go wrong.

"_I want to know why he's not taking cover,_" Jory pointed out, shaking his horned head.

"Powertech in the making?" Mako suggested, more of a dry statement than a question, and she groaned. Some bounty hunters – sometimes known informally as "powertech" as opposed to "mercenary" - preferred to rush into battle with guns a-blazing and to the Void with tactics, and while this kid at least got _that _part right, powertechs were nothing short of walking armories and could afford to endure through immense damage. This kid had a shirt, pants, a gun, and a flamethrower. It was almost painful to watch.

"_There he goes," _Jory remarked with a nod of approval as the young man dove behind a stack of crates. Now he was getting it. But Vexx had retrieved his second weapon, a mistake that could cost the rookie his life.

"Come on out, little bantha shit," Vexx taunted. "The dashing and daring Vexx isn't done playing with the tiny hunter yet."

There came this strange cracking sound and the smuggler looked up in time to see several crates tumbling down on top of him. He dove out of the way, hitting the floor in a roll, but before he could regain his footing, the rookie leaped on him, and for two seconds seemed to make up for all his earlier misjudgments.

He didn't even get two seconds. Vexx had not survived as one of the most slippery, dangerous criminal smugglers in the Y'Toub system for nothing. The monitor droid had picked up the glint of a vibroknife before it buried itself in the kid's gut, his blaster dropping uselessly to the floor along with a steady flow of blood.

"Oh, you stupid, _stupid boy!" _Mako cried, her hands flying to her open mouth in shock. Braden could only stare in horror while Jory sighed, shaking his head again. For all his mistakes, the kid had potential, once again gone to waste by too much bravado and visions of grandeur, and not enough stratagem and basic common sense.

The kid's flamethrower slammed into Vexx's nose, knocking the smuggler to the ground. As Vexx there stunned, and the kid took advantage of the time slowly sliding the vibroblade out of his abdomen. Blood soaking through his shirt and down his pants, the kid swayed as he straddled Vexx's hips, probably on the threshold of unconsciousness himself. Vexx moaned, eyelids fluttering, and the kid pressed his flamethrower against the smuggler's face. Vexx's moans escalated into screams of panic when the gauntlet spat out a blazing mini-inferno, and the kid held on as the body writhed beneath him. Vexx's agonized cries reverberated off the walls of the room, covering the bounty hunter team as they gaped at the gruesome scene playing before them.

"That was kinda… unnecessary," Mako groaned, sounding like she was going to be sick.

"_You really want him on the team, Braden?" _Jory asked. _"Because he's got my vote." _

Braden didn't respond, because there was still the matter of the kid's wound. He watched as the young man crawled off the smoky body on his knees, one hand clutching his bleeding stomach. His body lurched and his other hand gripped his mouth, and he looked like he was struggling not to pass out or vomit or both. He then reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a med stim, pressing it to his side. They heard his shallow breathing return to somewhat normal as the kolto rushed through him to close his wound and fight back the pain, at least long enough for him to get more involved medical attention. He struggled to his feet, still holding his stomach.

Only to be thrown back to the floor when a blaster shot rang out.

Jory swore under his breath. _"This kid is just not having a good day." _ It was almost humorous in a dark, horrifying kind of way.

They heard gurgling cackles from the crates and Ja'yo the Rodian stepped into view. _"This couldn't have gone any better," _he sneered in Huttese, kicking the boy's body, who gave a heavy groan. He then leaned over Vexx's corpse and yanked the ID tags off the charred neck. _"Too bad I'll never know who I owe thanks for making my job easier. Perhaps the gods. Or the Force. Or your mother. Yes, maybe I'll pay her a visit to show her my gratitude after I turn this worthy trophy in." _With a gargled laugh, he spat on the boy and walked off, perhaps thinking it more fitting for the kid to literally wallow in bloody defeat than putting him out of his misery.

Minutes passed and the kid didn't stir. When Mako reached over to cut off the video, Braden blocked her hand. "What, it's _over,_" Mako said.

"Just wait," Braden shot back, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Braden-"

"_Wait, _I said!"

For a long time, it did seem like the kid had finally succumbed to his wounds, the kolto he'd applied only able to do so much especially after getting shot on top of being stabbed. Braden refused to let Mako shut off the feed, however. _Come on. Come ON._

Yes! Braden howled with laughter as the kid stirred, struggled to his feet, and stumbled off screen. The old bounty hunter whirled around on his heels, heading for the door, seeing all he needed to see. There may have been a two Hutta-day delay, but with enough luck, persistence, and utilizing everything he had learned from the past several decades of hunting, the kid was still alive and Braden would be able to track him down.

* * *

**Jiguuna Memorial**

The Jiguuna medical ward was always nearly full these days thanks to the violent rivalry between Nem'ro and Fa'athra, medical droids and humanoid staff rushing back and forth to sew lacerations, close bolt wounds, set up blood transfusions, operate on lost causes, and resuscitate the dying. Braden approached the information desk where a round droid stood sorting through data, several thin silver arms reaching out of its round, pink plated body like an Arboreal octopus.

"May I help you, sir?" the droid asked, the voicebox programmed to sound like a middle-aged female that took no one's nonsense.

"I'm looking for a patient," Braden replied.

"Patient's name?"

This was where it got tricky. "I… I don't know."

"Then I can't help you, sir."

Braden sighed, starting to feel a little desperate because Hutta was a _huge _planet and this was the only lead he had. When he spoke again, he forced himself to remain calm. One could find anything if the right questions were asked. "He's a young man. Human. Maybe late teens, early twenties."

"That doesn't narrow things down, sir. We get lots of that type in here."

"He has a blaster wound. And a stomach wound."

"We get lots of that, too."

"_Both?" _

"Have _you_ been outside the city lately, sir?"

Braden silently cursed whoever thought it was funny to create a back-talking, smart-alecky droid because it was slowing him down and making him feel a little foolish at the same time. "What about anyone who has been checked in for the past two days?"

"Standard or Hutta?"

_Sonuva-_ "Hutta."

"Alive?"

"…sure."

"One moment, please."

With tiny needle-like fingers, it typed in data on the console and pulled up a list on a bright blue holo screen projecting from its single eye. "We have three-hundred-and-eighty-five matches. Oh, excuse me. Three-hundred-and-eighty-four, looks like one has just deceased. A building collapsed in the market sector one-hundred-and-twelve standard hours ago and these are the human males still kicking."

"What about a patient brought in from Jiguuna Spaceport?"

"One moment, please."

This search was much shorter and the responding _bloop _didn't sound promising.

"No match."

No, that couldn't be right. "Are you sure? Could he have checked out?"

"We keep record of patients who have visited this facility up to one standard month, sir. After that, it's filed away in their medical archive until they leave the planet."

A thought occurred to Braden then, remembering the kid's gauntlet, and he almost felt stupid for not considering it earlier. "What was my inquiry again?"

"Human male in late adolescence with multiple lacerations having checked in within the past one-hundred-and-seventy-four hours from Jiguuna Spaceport."

"Run it again with male _cyborg, _instead_._"

Braden heard the various _bleeps _and _ticks _as the data ran again and this time ended with a confident sounding _bing! _"Maker jimmyrig my insides," the droid remarked dryly. "One match. Name: Ketthan. Age: Twenty standard. Species: Cyborg, 5.2% to human ratio. Gender: Male. That's all the basic information for this individual, must be from offworld. Is this the patient you're looking for, sir?"

"What's his status?"

"Are you his father, sir?"

"…no."

"Grandfather, uncle, sixth cousin twice removed, are you in any way blood related to this patient, sir?"

"No."

"Then your search ends here, sir. Restrictions prevent me from giving out private medical information."

"I'm a friend."

"I apologize, sir, but Article six-thousand-twenty-five point eighteen dash R does not permit any staff to disclose private medical information to _friend_, _best friend_, _pal_, _chum_, _mate_, _acquaintance_, _drinking buddy_ and other such inquiries to include all alien, clan, and otherwise non-Galactic Basic language equivalents. Also, if you do not mind me saying so, sir, from my understanding friends know each other's names, yes?"

"It's been a while," Braden shot back. "Look. At least tell me where he is. It is important that I check up on him."

"Even if I could permit that for a non-family member, you are out of luck, sir. It says here that your _friend _checked out forty-two hours ago."

Braden didn't know whether to be frustrated or relieved. "So, he _is _still alive."

"Unless he has been jumped by Fa'athra gang members on his way home, you can assume so. Are there any other inquiries you wish to make today, sir?"

"No… thank you."

"Have a good day, sir, and thank you for visiting Jiguuna Memorial."


	3. Chapter 02 - Ketthan

**Nal Hutta**

**Settlement Five**

**6.2 kilometers southeast of Jiguuna**

The biggest mistake a bounty hunter could ever make in his career was choosing to become a bounty hunter in the first place.

Too often it wasn't a tough bounty that did you in: it was lack of work. Aspiring hunters came into the business thinking a few scores got them a steady lifestyle and a path to glory. And many of those same aspiring hunters starved to death from their naïveté. Bounty hunting was an extremely competitive field, a popularity contest with a deadly twist. You only gained reputation by scoring significant bounties, and those bounties were usually reserved for those who had reputation… reputation that they got by scoring significant bounties.

It was because of this vicious cycle that Ketthan had been living on Nal Hutta for the past three and a half standard years with no way to go forward and no option to go back. He had scored a few low profile bounties in that time, but in a world where everyone was flat broke or worse, his efforts rewarded him with a few credits, sometimes food, mostly gratitude. The settlers knew him well enough, but their words did not carry much weight.

The second mistake was going to Nal Hutta, like most hunter rookies did, thinking you could score some good hits just because there were Hutts everywhere. Nope. Not only was the pollution and the stink next to unbearable, all of the more expensive bounties came from the ruling Hutts like Suudaa Nem'ro, and the Hutts would have nothing to do with a nameless, twenty-standard human-cyborg from offworld.

Ketthan wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for the people living in Settlement Five. After giving him one of the abandoned houses to live in, they let him earn his food and keep by doing odd jobs around the area. Most of the settlers were old, too old and too sentimental to leave for greener planets, and could always use a strapping youth to fix their leaks, tweak their generators, and save their mookas from trees and hungry chemilizards.

A handheld musician droid, sitting outside the door of the tiny house, blared the ripping xanthas and incomprehensible screaming of a heavy isotope band not known to many outside of the Y'Toub system. Tapping his foot in time to the beat, Ketthan lay beneath the broken speeder bike, the glow of his cybernetic right eye providing light as he delicately manipulated the tiny resisters on the repulsorlift cluster that connected to the driver mainframe using tools with points that were barely thicker than thread. When turned on, the bike still wasn't hovering meaning there was some miscommunication going on here and Ketthan was determined to find it. Old fashioned cement blocks kept the craft in the air for now, with just enough wiggle room for him to work.

_E chu ta, _he hurt like a bitch. He paused for a moment, placing a hand on his aching stomach. The leather underarmor he had been wearing had saved his life during his fight with Vexx; getting stabbed by a vibroblade was a joke a person rarely survived. One small swing could have had his guts spilling out everywhere, and keeping his insides intact was about the only good that leather did him. He still would have died if security hadn't found his bleeding ass in time and dragged him to the hospital.

It could be accurately stated that he had left the medical facility too early but no way was Ketthan going to stay there any longer than he had to. He was still breathing, and that was good enough for him, doctors be damned. His body didn't hurt nearly as much as his pride and working on the bike was a welcome distraction. He needed to be_ here_, not floating in some tank doing nothing but bobbing around reliving his humiliation again and again.

That day's events served as a nasty reminder that bounty hunting was a hierarchal business: you gave up your prey to your betters.

_Stop that. Focus. _

It was in the past now. In the present, all that needed his attention was the bike. It looked like a much older version of a Nightscythe, not nearly as sleek, bulky and clumsy, rusted all to hell, and absolutely _sexy. _Ketthan had ripped into the engine like a young boy on his Life Day. The circuit specifications indicated Imperial model and the Empire hadn't been snooping around here since the Dark Wars. Just last Hutta week ago, he had finally gotten the engine running, turbines humming for the first time in probably three hundred years or more.

At least _one _thing in his life was making progress.

Ketthan's only regret was that he had not found the antique Nightscythe earlier, otherwise he would have been off this horrible planet by now. Once the repulsorlift started working again and after a few test runs, Ketthan could clean off the rust and start painting it. Then he could sell it to a collector for a decent amount of credits, enough to hop on a shuttle to Nar Shaddaa and start over.

He had no intention of abandoning his bounty hunting plans. But, as he was now learning the hard way, bounty hunting was a career goal you did not give up your day job for. There could neverbe _enough _mechanics.

"Excuse me," a voice spoke up over the rhythmic screaming coming from the droid. Ketthan groaned inwardly, hoping it wasn't another old-timey settler coming to complain about his "loud, akk dog music". With a sigh, he scooted from beneath the speeder, grabbing a rag to wipe the rust off his hands and getting to his feet and clicking a remote on his wrist to turn the droid down.

Ketthan had never seen this man before, at least not around Settlement Five. Despite his obvious older age, the stranger drastically stood out from the other settlers. His wrinkled face lacked the sickness from pollution and malnourishment, making him look far younger in comparison to those sharing his age. He was also wearing heavy armor, venting tube and flamethrower unique to only one kind of person:

Bounty hunter.

Ketthan's hand went for his blaster strapped to his left thigh.

"Whoa now, son," Braden said, throwing his hands up. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

Ketthan had no intention of making nice. "What do you want?" he demanded coldly. On a planet literally tearing itself apart through warfare and industry, strangers were never well received.

In person, the kid seemed even younger, Braden thought, and the present 5 o'clock shadow dusting his face didn't help. He was shorter than expected. Bonier, too. His brown skin contrasted with his ginger hair, bangs growing over the right side of his face. His exposed eye was a deep green. Braden found that he stood corrected: he had thought the gauntlet the kid had been wearing was a part of him, but both hands were human. In fact, he looked completely- _ah. _Braden caught the glimmer of cybernetic metal from beneath Ketthan's hair, hidden by his long bangs. That particular style seemed rather counterproductive to him, but then he was too old to keep up with the younger generation's fickle fashion tastes anymore.

"The name's Braden. You must be Ketthan, right?"

"Maybe," the youth shot back, fingers dancing on the handle of his pistol. "What's it to ya?"

"Just to talk," Braden said, his voice soft and understanding. "My team sliced into the monitor droid at Jiguuna Spaceport that had recorded your fight with Vexx. You have a lot of potential."

Ketthan didn't reply, only continued to regard Braden with a cold, suspicious glare.

"That's an NC-one-eighty-two repeater, isn't it?" Braden continued, gesturing at Ketthan's left thigh, hoping to break the ice a little more. It wasn't the most reliable of weapons - old, difficult to handle, and all the more impressive that the kid could be effective with it.

Still no reply, and Braden realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with the youth by small talk. "The truth is, Ketthan, I'm looking for someone to train. You have a heavy blaster and a flamethrower. You didn't go after Vexx on a thrill-seeker's whim. You're trying to become a bounty hunter, aren't you? Trust me, I know the difficulties of starting out. You can't step a foot in this business without some kind of help. I can give you that help."

Ketthan's hand relaxed, drifting from his weapon, and Braden smiled. _Ah, progress. _Ketthan bit his lower lip, looking off to the side as he consulted his thoughts. Then he glanced back at Braden, asking with a tone that was more curious than hostile, "..and how would you do that?"

"Ever heard of the Great Hunt?"

He snorted. "Of course." It was mostly why so few bounties were available on Hutta. Reputable hunters took them all to win favor with the Hutts so they could be sponsored for the Great Hunt, the one thing that could earn a bounty hunter, even a newbie, instant fame and fortune. Ketthan had a snowball's chance in Tatooine getting into something like that.

"I've always dreamed of participating in the Great Hunt," Braden began and Ketthan released an inward, long-suffering sigh (Here they go. Old people and their anecdotes). "Unfortunately, I never had the chance. Now I'm not getting younger, and the arthritis flares up faster than kolto can keep up with. Learning to adjust is crucial to this job, and I realize now that it's time for me to pass on the torch. You really impressed me with the way you handled Vexx, son. Yes, it was sloppy and reckless and downright _stupid _of you, but you have the guts and you have the aim. You just might make it in this business if you are willing to let me train you."

Ketthan couldn't tell if he was being complimented or insulted.

"Maybe even win the Great Hunt yourself."

Now Braden had the kid's complete and undivided attention. "_You _can get _me _into the Great Hunt?"

"I can at least get you Nem'ro's attention," Braden clarified. "The rest will be up to you, of course."

Ketthan considered again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "No offense," he said, "but I'm still having an extremely difficult time believing that a bounty hunter out of nowhere shows up at my doorstep offering me a way to compete in the most highly regarded hunting event in the galaxy without some kind of catch."

Braden chuckled. "Oh, there _is _a catch, son. The catch is that you become my protégé. I have been looking for a protégé for quite some time now. Who knows, perhaps the Force guided me to you."

Ketthan didn't particularly believe in things like that, and responded in a noncommittal shrug. "I suppose I got nothin' to lose, I guess."

"Excellent." Braden reached for his pouch, intending on giving Ketthan a datachip containing more details on the Great Hunt.

_KA-PEW!_

Braden jumped back when Ketthan's blaster pistol shot the ground near his feet. He didn't even _see _the kid draw his weapon.

"_U'venti mihde?" _

"What?"

"_U'venti mihde?" _ Ketthan repeated, slower, and Braden could hear the hum of another bolt charging.

This language wasn't Huttese. Certainly not Mando'a. Nor any of the alien language like Rodanese and Twi'leki. It wasn't anything Braden had ever heard before. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're saying."

With a sigh, Ketthan lowered his blaster. "Never mind. Sorry. I just… had to make sure about something." He cringed. Moving that fast had _hurt. _

"Are you alright?" Braden asked and Ketthan saw he had placed his free hand on his stomach as if to hold back the pain.

"I'm fine."

"Getting stabbed by a vibroblade is no joke, son. If you want, you can come with me to where we are staying at the Poison Pit. One of my team members is an experienced healer. And we have kolto stims that are much _more _effective than the standard issue ones the hospital will give you. I can also brief you on the Hunt and maybe we can find your first bounty to impress Nem'ro with."

With the intensifying pain and the excitement of finally taking off in the career he was pursuing mixing together in an agonizing knot in his gut, Ketthan felt like he had no choice. "Sure," he said. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Poison Pit Cantina**

Sweet stars, he was _cute. _

Stupid, but cute.

Ketthan had only said two words since he had met Braden's team in the Poison Pit: "Uh. Hi". _So eloquent, _Mako thought as she applied the kolto to his abdomen. The muscle poking through looked like a result from malnutrition as opposed to strength training. The med scan had revealed he was pretty undernourished which was expected from someone living all but homeless on Hutta.

"Do you hunt?" Mako asked, inspecting the scan as Ketthan put his shirt back on. "For food, I mean?"

"When I have to."

"You have some chemical traces in your system, most likely from the animals you ate." She opened a cupboard and tossed a small bag at him, which he caught. "Take two of those pills. They'll flush the chemicals out. I _really _don't suggest popping them before bed, however, otherwise you'll be getting up a lot. Normally your body would flush them out naturally, but there's no telling what kind of damage those traces can cause so best to get them out as fast as possible. My advice? Wait until you get home, let all your friends know you're too busy for company, drink only water, and hang out in your fresher for a few hours. When exiting particles start to look normal in color that's when you'll know that it's almost over."

"Um… thanks." Then: "You look kinda young for a doctor."

Mako leaned back against the counter, smirking with pride. "I'm not a doctor, but I know my way around a few med tools. Besides, I'm nineteen standard. Not that young."

She had thrown the line trying to catch him in conversation, but he wasn't grabbing. Ketthan stuffed the small bag in his pocket and didn't say a word.

"You know, I haven't met another cyborg on this planet before you," Mako tried again. "Unlike Nar Shaddaa; seemed like everyone there was implanted in some way. That's where I'm from, and then Braden found me and kinda adopted me and now I'm part of the team. What about you? Are you from around here?"

"No."

And… nothing else. Mako frowned. She had already figured Ketthan was from offworld. He might not have been at his healthiest, but he was still significantly healthier than those who have been here for a few Hutta years.

"Where are you from?"

Just when she thought he was going to leave another question hanging, he actually answered, "Byzanna."

"Byzanna…? Never heard of it. Where's that at?"

"Far away."

No kidding. But he didn't elaborate.

It was a little disappointing, really. While Mako found great company in Braden and Jory, Braden was too much like a strict father and Jory too alien to understand humans and the like, especially adolescents. She had been looking forward to having another cyborg on the team, especially one her age, another member she could actually _relate _to. She glanced over at Ketthan, sitting in a chair pouring over the datachip Braden had given him on his pad, studying the Great Hunt's regulations and requirements and other bits of critical information.

"Anything interesting?" she asked him.

A pause as he glanced at her. "A lot of people die in this hunt."

Was that an attempt at a joke? When Mako only stared back at him, she saw his face become a little red and he turned his attention back to the datapad.

"Any luck, Mako?" Braden asked, not noticing the awkward air his voice had just alleviated.

"Still searching."

That only confirmed what Braden feared and Ketthan already knew from experience: most of the good bounties had been taken. Even the mediocre ones were difficult to come by. "I have a few from offworld," Mako pointed out. "Kinda notorious on Nar Shaddaa."

"Except Nem'ro doesn't care for what occurs on Nar Shaddaa," Braden retorted. "Damn!" He cursed at the ground, as if it was its fault they were in this predicament.

"Y'know, Fa'athra has a bounty out," Mako said after a moment's consideration.

"Fa'athra doesn't have the pull Nem'ro does to sponsor someone," Braden pointed out. "It's not very helpful, I'm afraid."

"Buuuuut, if you present Fa'athra's bounty to Nem'ro, that would be something. Think about it. There's this smuggler Fa'athra is up in arms about, someone called the Red Coon. Looks like this Coon person stole something of great value to him. If you present the smuggler's head and this valuable item, Nem'ro would be more than impressed. Not only would he have something Fa'athra values, Fa'athra would also _owe _him for the 'favor'."

Braden scratched his chin in thought. "It's a long shot. But I like it. Download everything you have on this Red Coon character." He turned to Ketthan, the smile having returned on his face. "Go see Jory to get outfitted, son. You just got your first job as an official bounty hunter."

* * *

**Nem'ro's Palace**

Nem'ro's Palace had enough sleaze to make even the most sordid of individuals squirm uncomfortably. In one corner, a trio of Trandoshan snarled at each other over their cards, yellow teeth flashing in the dim light. In another, a topless Twi'lek shimmied her lekku for a group of drooling Rodians, forcing her smile through her heavy makeup. The air was greasy with spice smoke, alcohol, alien odor and sweaty humans who hadn't bathed in days.

Every now and again, when he had the money and wanted to pretend for a moment that he could afford the simple comforts in life, Ketthan would go to the Poison Pit or another cheap cantina, drink until he couldn't see straight, get into a few fights, spend some personal time with one of the dancing girls if she offered the service. Nem'ro's Palace had a different feel to it, a strange one, like walking into an elite club wearing a durasteel sign around his neck declaring that he didn't belong. The giant bantha in the room.

His self-conscious anxiety drifted when he glanced over at a particular dancer twirling seductively on a pole on one of the tables. The first thing he noticed about her were the scars criss-crossing over her pale back. When she turned, dark red ponytail whipping behind her, he saw she was human. Unlike the poor Twi'lek, she seemed to actually be enjoying herself, her eyes closed as if enraptured by the music. Then her eyes opened, locking with his gaze, color as gold as the hoop dangling from her right ear.

She winked at him, and he thought his heart stopped beating.

"_Free drink for newcomers_," a female voice cooed in Huttese. Ketthan tore his gaze from the mesmerizing dancer to see the scantily-clad Chiss standing next him holding a tray of glasses filled with something dark and bubbling, and leaning forward a bit so he could get the best view of her azure breasts all but falling out of her tiny top.

"_Eniki," _Ketthan replied as he took a glass, probably the closest to 'thank you' anyone could say in Huttese since no equivalent actually existed. The Chiss's red eyes lit up with curiosity; patrons with good manners along with good looks were few and far between.

Ketthan didn't even have to taste the drink yet to regret picking it off the tray. Not even holding it close to his face, it smelled like a mix between Rakghoul Orgy and Running Naked Through Hoth. Wading in toxic sewage would be healthier than whatever this stuff was made out of.

Meanwhile, the Chiss dancer continued to eye him appreciatively until her gaze paused at the blaster strapped to his thigh. _"Murishani?" _she asked with a sly flick of her tongue across her lips.

"Yeah," he answered, still focused on what he should do with the radioactive blight against mankind in his hand. Anything that could all but tear open his pores just by looking at it was not something he was putting in his body ever.

He jerked out of his thoughts when he realized the dancer had slid closer to him. _"I'm not expensive,_" she whispered, trailing a finger along his forearm. _"Hutta night is fast approaching. It will be a lonely time otherwise._"

Even if he wasn't here strictly on business this time, Ketthan doubted he could ever bring himself to relax in a place that made him want to run screaming for the nearest fresher. The Poison Pit, for example, may have been small and often overcrowded but the owner took great pride in keeping it spotless. "Actually, I'm looking for someone," he told her.

Her red eyes glinted. _"You found her._"

"No, I'm looking for a guy. A smuggler. _Ulwan. _Calls himself the Red Coon."

He was about to withdraw his holoemitter to show her the image Mako had sent to him, but he noticed the Chiss was glowering at him and her dark lips curled into a sneer. _"Peetch goola e chu ta!" _she spat before turning on her heel and walking away, swaying her hips in a particular manner as if to show him what he was missing out on.

"Forgive Selty, good sir," another female voice spoke up, this time in Basic. The dancer he had been staring at was standing next to him now, and Ketthan didn't know why but he felt overwhelmingly embarrassed. "She's proud even for a Chiss. Ex-military, I think. We get quite a few in here after Fa'athra's goons make short work of their squads and they have nowhere else to go."

"Not sure what I did to piss her off so much."

The dancer shrugged. "Can you blame her? I mean, look at this joint. All we've got is a choice between that" - she pointed to an Ugnaught rubbing green snot on its sleeve – "and that" – this time a human male puking in a corner while his buddies roared with drunken laughter – "and then there's _you." _She pointed at him and grinned. "Hunky, clean, young, and a _murishani _to verify you as a galactic bad may want to complete whatever business you have before these girls tear you apart."

"And you're just here to check on my safety out of the goodness of your heart."

"Of course. I'll even punish Selty for her poor customer service on your behalf." She winked at him. "You're welcome to watch."

A lump had suddenly begun to form in Ketthan's throat and he swallowed it back. "I really am just looking for someone," he said.

"And by that, I'm going to assume you don't mean company for tonight."

"Ever heard of the Red Coon?"

"Who?"

Ketthan turned on his emitter and a holoimage of the Red Coon appeared, a large man wearing a long black coat with a matching wide-brimmed hat and a mask. "Wow," the dancer said with a low whistle, "there's a looker."

"Ever seen him?"

"Well, that all depends." She laughed at Ketthan's incredulous stare. "Aw, wee kitten. You are new at this, aren't you? You should already know that you can't get anything for free in this business and answers are _especially _pricey."

"I don't have a lo-"

Her finger on his lips stopped his words. He could taste the salt of her skin and her eyes held him prisoner. He was only wearing simple medium armor Jory had fitted him into, but even if he had been decked head to two in full Mandalorian gear, he believed he would still feel the heat of her body when she leaned close. "Credits are no good for someone like me," she whispered. "Favors on the other hand… now _that_ is speaking my language."

It took a moment for Ketthan to find his voice. "What do you want?"

"All in good time, _sweets potoga._ The Red Coon is an unforgiving individual and doesn't take double-crossing very well. I am taking a big risk here. If I help you, give me your word that you will return the favor when I ask for it, _whatever _I may ask."

There was no doubt in Ketthan's mind that this was suspicious and a little too convenient, but what choice did he have? He had no money, limited ammunition, and chances were no one else in here had a lead like she did. "Alright," he said. "Shake on it?" He hoped she didn't ask that they spit in their palms first, ugh.

She smiled, coy and sensuous. "I have a much better way to seal this."

Her lips pressed against his, soft and hot, and when her tongue slipped between his teeth, he thought he was going to melt to the floor.


	4. Chapter 03 - Hutta Night

**Note:** I'm sorry this took a while to update. This chapter was finished a while ago, and I kinda kept forgetting to update it, whoops. Thanks to all who have been reading. I will try to update a little faster.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Outside Nem'ro's Palace**

Ketthan couldn't help feeling like one of the desperate patrons that loitered around the cantina waiting for the dancing girls to get off shift. Only unlike the other cantinas, Nem'ro's girls were actually slaves, never allowed to leave. The mysterious dancer helping him track the Red Coon would have to sneak out. She had offered to "entertain" him while they waited for her shift to be over, however, deliciously tempting as it was, he couldn't stand being in the Palace for another minute. The overall nasty atmosphere had started to do funny things to his head in a bad way, and when he had dropped his mysterious drink he could have sworn it was melting into the floor. His body itched, like there were a million microscopic bugs crawling all over him. And so, he opted for the growing shadows of Hutta's native flora as the sun began to ooze behind the horizon.

They had only a few hours before Hutta night began.

Nal Hutta had an eighty-seven standard hour rotation, and now, within the peak of its summer, nights lasted a chunky twenty-five hours. This side of the planet would plunge into inky darkness, the polluted smog blanketing the planet hid the stars and even Nar Shaddaa's light could not penetrate through. The turf war between Nem'ro and Fa'athra actually came to a cease fire whenever night descended, and everyone locked themselves inside their homes or the cantinas until sunrise. Even the city of Jiguuna went quiet, and it actually had lighted streets that could – in theory – protect someone from the nasty things that crawled out of the swamps only when the sun went down.

"And you trust this girl?" Mako demanded when Ketthan checked in with the team through his holocom.

"She was very helpful," Ketthan replied. "And it's a lead. Better than wasting time asking a buncha drunks, especially with nightfall around the corner."

"I suppose you have a point. Just be careful, okay? I've been doing some reading on this Red Coon guy. Nasty piece of work."

"The people in the market didn't seem to wanna talk about him much, either."

"I'm sending you the details now. Just wait until you get to the juicy, gritty parts. He's not just a smuggler, he's a notorious pirate especially out in the Core. That holoimage I'd sent you? Only one there is. _No one_ has managed to get the slip on this guy. No one's sure he's even a _guy_. Actual gender, species, it's all pure speculation and common belief. Anyway, he's got bounties from all over, and now the Hutts here in Y'Toub are starting to get pissed off. Even if Nem'ro doesn't sponsor you, bringing in the Red Coon would be extremely impressive._ Someone_ will notice."

"Someone will notice what?" a voice chirped.

Ketthan whirled around and the dancer was standing next to him as if she had popped out of nowhere. She had changed to a simple tunic and dark pants with a large pair of goggles on her head, and he somehow found that more appealing than her dancer's outfit. She still had that intriguing golden hoop in her ear.

"I guess I'll get going," Mako said. "Good luck out there, Ket."

As Mako's image fizzed into nothing, Ketthan noticed the dancer staring hard at him. "You're name is Ket?" she asked.

"It's actually _Ketthan_ but close enough."

"Aw, man!" She sighed deeply. "Bantha crap, there goes _that_ mystery. I thought it would be fun running around with a handsome man whose name I don't even know."

"You could have just pretended you didn't hear it," he pointed out.

"That doesn't count."

He sighed. "And who are you?"

"Not telling."

"Um…"

"We should get going before night begins."

Right, then. Ketthan didn't bother pressing the issue, nor did he ask if the speeder bike she led him to belonged to her. He climbed on behind her and, feeling his face warming up, slid his arms around her waist. "Hang on tight, big boy," she said, lowering her goggles and the thrusters hummed loudly as the bike shot forward.

They twisted through the snarling trees that rose from the stinky swamps, past sleeping akk dogs and wandering chemilizards. A winged creature that was more reptile than bird dove for them only to miss, slamming into the mushy ground and found itself left far behind by the time it recovered. A few groups of armored men (impossible to tell whether they belonged to Nem'ro or Fa'athra) shot at them with blaster rifles and assault cannons, but the speeder moved much too fast for them to get a decent aim. Ketthan turned in the seat, his own gun drawn in case they were followed, but none of the grunts found it worth chasing them into the approaching night.

They swooped past Fa'athra's factories into unknown territory far from the turf war. Even the amount of metal and trash littered within the foliage and half-buried within the mud lessened considerably. The spacing between the trees grew larger and larger, the swamps merging into one giant maw swallowing the land whole. Bathed in red and gold, out here far from the chaos lay a hint of the beauty Nal Hutta had once possessed before the Hutts came and raped it for every resource it had. Stone cliffs rose from the swamps in the distance. In light of Hutta's sunset, they were pitch black shadows standing tall like sentries from the Void itself.

"So you used to work for the Red Coon or something?" Ketthan asked, shouting to be heard above the humming turbines and racing wind.

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation," she replied after a moment's consideration. "Yeah, I used to be a part of the Coon's crew. Pretty swell bastard. I was his little 'treasure hunter' I guess you could say. Among other things. Definitely wasn't a bad life moving from planet to planet, meeting new folks and taking their shiny things."

"What happened?"

The pause was longer, or maybe he had just imagined it. She probably couldn't hear him well in spite of his shouting. "In a nutshell, Coon wanted more from me than I can give. So I split and came here. Unfortunately, for me, Fa'athra possessed something Coon just had to steal and now here I am racing toward him at over a hundred klicks. At least I'll get to see you in action. Kinda been wanting to find out how talented you are with that little pistol of yours."

"You went from a disagreement with your captain to being a slave for Nem'ro?"

She burst out laughing. "A slave? No, no, I am _no_ slave. Nem'ro doesn't even know I exist."

"Then how-?"

"How did I become a dancer? Easy. You walk in, bat your lashes, shake your ta-tas a little, and _bam!_ Hired. No credentials needed." She paused. "Well… not _you_, personally, you'll probably have a difficult time with that, though I've heard some cantinas are now hiring male dancers in case you ever-"

_"No."_

"Awww, that's disappointing. You could make _a lot_ of credits."

"Guess I never felt that desperate."

"It's not a bad job, really. Working for a Hutt in that case is better than a normal cantina. Hutts don't take kindly to folks who mess up their pretty things."

"Then what about-" Ketthan stopped himself. This conversation was getting rather personal for his liking.

"My scars?" she finished as if reading his mind and shrugged. "No biggie. The customers like it, say it makes me look like I'm into some freaky shit. Which isn't far from the truth, really. What about you? I noticed you have a cyber eye. Why are you hiding it under all that hair?"

It was his turn to shrug, though she couldn't see it. "It's just how my hair grows."

"But you don't cut it."

"I do." In the back, anyway. And he said nothing else on the subject.

"It's Rin."

"What?"

She smiled. "My name is Rin."

"It's a nice name. I'm still not telling you why I don't cut my hair."

She cackled in triumph. "So there_ is_ a reason."

By this time, they had approached the cliff's foot. The dancer – Rin – made a sharp turn and for a frightening moment, Ketthan thought she was going to drive straight into the stone wall. At the last minute, he saw a tunnel and Rin slowed the speeder to a stop. "We'll have to go on foot from here," she explained as they jumped off. "It's too dark to drive, and this way he won't hear us coming. Gotta outsneak the sneaky bastard." Touching a tiny sensor on the frame, she switched the lenses of her goggles to infrared. Ketthan slipped on the pair of lenses that Jory had given him.

"Your eye doesn't see in the dark?"

"No." Even the light it could produce was only a result of the circuitry, not an upgrade and certainly would not be enough to penetrate the cave's darkness. His cybernetic implant only served one basic purpose: to replace the eye he had lost a long time ago.

The pair went silent now, creeping down the rocky tunnel, climbing around boulders and stalagmites. "If he's so powerful, why is he hiding all the way out here?" Ketthan whispered as the two peered around a corner, looking for signs of any threats. The night vision cast an eerie greenish-gray glow. He could see little pinpricks of reflected light dotting the shadows.

"Smuggler's life," Rin whispered back. "Old Coon's gone kinda paranoid these days. Another reason why I left. A captain who doesn't trust his own crew might as well be alone."

They spotted a faint glow in the distance and soon enough, as they took off their lenses, they arrived in a large cavern. Torches lined the floor in the center, shadows dancing in crazy circles in fiery celebration. Clustered together like a small town were dozens and dozens of crates, most likely filled with contraband from every corner of the galaxy. Ketthan and Rin kept hidden behind a large boulder, assessing the situation. It was difficult to see anything moving in here that wasn't part of the firelight. It was quiet, almost serene, save for the cackling fire and water dripping from stalactites.

Ketthan's heart began to pound as he slowly drew his pistol, feeling it charge softly in his hand. Anticipation twisted along his nerves. Jory had outfitted him with new upgrades and some toys he couldn't wait to try out. It was time to play.

The heavy thudding of footsteps came first, and then large shadow emerged from the firelight. Unlike its whirling siblings, this shadow lumbered along lazily, swaying slightly, hard breathing coming from the filtered mask on its face. It knocked against crates and didn't seem to care beyond emitting a loud, irritable grunt. Ketthan immediately recognized the black coat and wide-brimmed hat from the holoimage he saw. "There you are," he breathed.

Rin turned and kissed his cheek. "Good luck, hunter," she whispered in his ear and he shivered.

Even for a big target, Red Coon was still too far away for Ketthan's pistol or flamethrower to do any damage. Ketthan's new metal bracers had all kinds of gizmos to make up for this distance. The slightest touch of a button, and an electric dart shot out from his wrist to bury itself in the Coon's shoulder.

A deafening, inhuman bellow filled the cavern as electricity zapped along the Coon's body. Instead of staying paralyzed like most would, the Coon's impossibly large hands swiped over his shoulder, trying to pull the dart off himself, shredding the fabric of his coat with sharp claws. As the electricity faded, he ripped off his mask and hat with a cry that was much more beast than man.

Ketthan felt a part of him shriek with fear and run away to find a place to hide.

"You didn't tell me he was a _Coonlor!"_ he hissed at Rin.

"Red _Coon_, I thought it was obvious," Rin replied dryly. "Watch yourself, hunter. You've done pissed him off now."

Coonlor were raccoon-like humanoids, typically growing larger the older they got and judging by the Red Coon's size, he was well into his prime. They were known for their long, angular faces, striped tails, and a distinctive dark "mask" over their eyes. Most people avoided dealing with Coonlor at all costs as they behaved less like civilized folk and more like barbaric animals. They were also known to steal the valuables and pants from someone dumb enough to trust them, were irritable on homicidal levels, and had absolutely _no_ concept of fear.

Around three hundred pounds of pure muscular rage came charging straight at Ketthan, the mouth beneath his muzzle-like nose pulled back into a snarl that displayed sharp teeth. Ketthan set his blaster to a repeatable position, unloading bolt after bolt into the Coon's body. The Coon ignored the attack, and much too fast for the hunter to dodge, his arm slammed into cyborg and sent him flying into a wall, knocking several torches over. Ketthan's armor kept him safe from the flames that leaped at him as if angry at the rude disturbance.

For a moment, the Red Coon stared at him, saliva splattering from his jaws as he breathed hard through his mouth like a rabid monster. Ketthan fired with his pistol again, knowing it wouldn't do any good, his mind scrambling for ideas on how to hurt this creature. Coonlor were covered in thick, dense fur that served as a kind of natural armor, not to mention the amount of muscle lying beneath that fur. Pistol bolts were ineffective unless you were striving to be as annoying as possible.

_Note to self: Get Jory to get me a bigger gun_, Ketthan thought. Pressing another button his bracer, a flare ejected from his shoulder and exploded in the Coon's face. He could feel the ground shake from the resulting bestial shriek as the Coon covered his eyes with his claws. _Got him._

"Wait, don't-!" Rin cried, but Ketthan ignored her as he rushed straight ahead. While the Red Coon was stunned, Ketthan could get the battle back under his control.

The Coon lowered his hands and gave the young hunter a wide, toothy grin as if to say, _No. I got you_. Too late. Even if Ketthan could turn, his momentum would still bring him too close. The Coon grabbed the small hunter before he could do anything, squeezing his arms against his ribcage to their very limits. Amidst the pain, Ketthan clacked his heels together and activated the mini-rockets beneath his boots, yanking him out of the Coon's grasp. He tried not think about if the Coon hadn't been surprised enough to let go, his arms would have yanked out of their sockets. The Red Coon recovered quickly and rushed at him. His rocket boots still activated, Ketthan launched forward, meeting the charging Coon with a rocket powered hook to the jaw.

_CRACK!_

Ketthan's eye glazed with tears as he tried to shake the pain out of his hand. The gauntlets he wore were made of a soft metal, and didn't really shield his fist much from the impact. Meanwhile, the Coon had stumbled backward, stunned, lower jaw sticking out at an odd angle. Not waiting for the pain in his hand to pass, Ketthan took careful aim and with a sharp _ZIP! _his grappling hook wrapped itself tightly around the Red Coon's neck. The hook came complete with a mechanism that would automatically pull the target back to the hunter, but the Coon was too heavy and Ketthan dug his heels into the dirt to keep from being propelled forward. Blood dripped onto the cord as the hook tightened around the Coon's windpipe, and no matter how his claws scraped and dug at the cord, his own fur made it impossible to get a proper grip.

The hunter continued pulling back even as individual strands began to unravel from the tension, even as the cord started to dig through the fibers in his gloves into his skin. Amidst the Red Coon's gargled gasping, Ketthan could hear the grappling cord's threads snap, one by one, strand by strand. The giant Coonlor's claws finally fell to his sides as the body went still and slumped to the ground. The eyes beneath the black mask had rolled upward into his skull, swollen bloody tongue hanging out of his broken jaw.

Slowly, Ketthan let himself slide forward, releasing the tension of the grappling hook little by little, ready to jump back just in case the Coonlor was tricking him into being careless. He risked untangling one hand from the cord to grab his pistol and shot the Red Coon right in the forehead.

"Dead now," Ketthan muttered and he let the grappling hook go. The tension was gone now, the cord relaxing in a useless heap. Taking out his vibroknife, he cut the cord out of the way and, as blood spurted into the air, began cutting into the Coon's neck.

Once that grisly business was done, he pushed the Coon's decapitated carcass over with his foot and set to work cutting off the tail. While Coonlor were too violent and fearless to make good slaves, they were highly valued for their tails. It would do well as an extra gift to Nem'ro; Hutts coveted anything that was sought after from ancient relics to beautiful slaves to the most fashionable trophies. He used the Coon's coat to wrap the head, tail, and mask inside, and then picked up the hat for good measure. No point in wasting a good-looking hat.

He had no idea what the item the Coon had stolen from Fa'athra was, and given the metropolis of boxes behind him, he wasn't going to waste time checking. Nem'ro would just have to be satisfied of getting to the Red Coon before Fa'athra did. A rivaling Hutt's humiliation was already enough of a prize.

"Rin?" Ketthan called out. He hoped she had brought a towel or something so he could wipe the blood off his face because, yeah, gross. "Rin?"

She didn't answer. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't recall her being around when he was fighting, not since she tried to warn him from letting the Red Coon get the best of him. He didn't see her in the cavern, not even her shadow among the darting few that remained._ Well, I'm not going to find her any faster if I hang around here._ Not to mention who knew what kind of creatures the bloody prize in his arm would attract. Using his flamethrower, he burned the carcass down to a black crisp, nose scrunching in distaste from the putrid scent of cooking fur and flesh.

Outside, orange was slipping into blue as Nal Hutta entered twilight. He had _maybe_ two hours to get back to Nem'ro and it was a _long_ ride back to Jiguuna.

"Hey there!" Rin called, waving at him from the speeder. "Sorry for running out on you. You were taking a while and the cave doesn't have a fresher."

"It's whatever," he said, then stepped back when Rin tried pulling the hat out of his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I want it."

"Why?"

"Souvenir."

With a small amused smile, he plopped the hat low on her head. "There you go. Not a bad fit."

She lifted the brim from her eyes and grinned up at him and wow, it was taking longer for him to get down from his after-battle adrenaline high than usual. "I, uh, I should get this back to Nem'ro."

"You're outta luck there, kitty-Ket." When he raised his eyebrow at her, she jerked her thumb at the darkening sky. "Hutta night is almost here. Nem'ro would have locked up the palace by now. You won't get to see him until morning." Her golden eyes trailed up and down his body. "If you want, you can stay with me until the night passes. I'm sure we can think of a few things to do together that will keep us occupied until sunrise. I could even help you _clean up."_

_Oh damn oh damn oh damn…_

He'd been with women before, mostly cantina girls. Sometimes he paid, sometimes she just wanted someone who for once wasn't a drunken stooge with little respect for her. He even tried the relationship thing a few times, none of which lasted long enough to matter; relationships required a personal connection, something which he had difficulty forming with anyone.

This girl, this Rin, was different and he wasn't sure how. He'd already met – and in a few cases slept with – mysterious and intriguing and witty and somewhat crazy, human and alien alike. But Rin was different in that nagging-in-the-back-of-your-mind kind of way, the framed picture on the wall crooked at a subtle angle, the tiniest scratch on an otherwise perfectly painted speeder – you can't see it, not right away, but it's there and you could find it if you looked hard enough.

_Ne'yaanu._

She tilted her head at him. "Ket? You're looking a little intense right now."

Shaking himself out of it, Ketthan finally regained his grip on reality. "I… I really have to get back to the team. They'll wanna know what happened and this" – he lifted the Coon's coat, blood dripping through the fabric from the head wrapped inside – "kinda ruins the mood for me if I have to lug it around all night."

She placed a gentle kiss on his mouth, the blood smears on his skin dying her lips red. He was torn between finding it hot or downright unsanitary. "Sometime later then," she promised then climbed onto the bike. Ketthan tried to be careful climbing on behind her to prevent any awkwa- _nope._ She scooted back as far into his lap as possible, leaning against him. "Just let me know if you change your mind, kitty-Ket."

The ride back to Jiguuna seemed longer than it should have been. Perhaps Hutta night was descending faster than usual, or he was feeling the pressure of trying to beat time. Noises came from the black swamps from monstrous things no one lived long enough to document about, creatures of the night stirring and ready to feed on those unlucky sods who couldn't get indoors in time. And yet, here, racing at over a hundred klicks to beat the clock, his arms wrapped around Rin's slender body, Ketthan didn't mind so much. He imagined this would be similar to holding her in his bed, her red hair spilled over his chest.

Lying beneath the physical desire, his insides were twisting in a peculiar way, a feeling that was completely unfamiliar and yet… _nostalgic_ somehow.

Worlds away, something _stirred._

* * *

**Poison Pit Cantina**

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it before Hutta night," Ketthan said as he walked into the room where his new team stayed. "That Coon was tougher than I thought."

_"HA!"_ Mako cried, leaping to her feet. "I _knew_ you would be alright! Pay up, Jory!" Grunting and rolling his eyes, the large Nikto placed a creditstick in Mako's outstretched hand.

"Don't take Jory's doubt personally, son," Braden said at Ketthan's surprised expression, slapping him on the shoulder. "You are proving yourself to the team. You brought down the Red Coon, something no one else in the galaxy has managed to accomplish. Nem'ro should be pleasantly surprised."

"Our guy turned out to be a male Coonlor," Ketthan said as he placed his gruesome prize on a table, feeling a flush of pride at the shocked looks from the team. "I took his tail, too." With that, he began telling them all about the little adventure he had, maybe even exaggerated a tiny detail or two in order to maintain their excitement.

The only part he left out was Rin, explaining that he had "borrowed" a speeder from an unaware source. He had wanted to bring Rin in the cantina and introduce her to the team, but she had declined. "I have a few private things to take care of before the night," she had told him. "Oh, and if you could, please don't mention you've ever seen me. In fact, pretend I never tagged along, okay? You might lose brownie points with your team if they think you've gotten help. Bounty hunting is seen as a strictly solo business if you wanna gain any respect in these parts. See ya around, kitty-Ket. It's been fun."

After Ketthan's story, the team celebrated outside in the cantina, officially welcoming Ketthan as one of them while the patrons packed in shoulder-to-shoulder for twenty-four standard hours of debauchery. As empty glasses stacked the table, each member swapped stories of the more interesting points in their lives from Mako's Holonet exploits to Braden's drunken recalls of his hunting days.

"Oh, this song, _this song!"_ Mako shrieked in excitement. "Jory, Jory,_ this_ is the song I was telling you about!" She grabbed on the Nikto's arm, trying to drag him out of the chair. "Come on, come on, dance with me!" She glanced at Ketthan, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Ket, I'm sure you're a great dancer, but on Hutta night, it's in a girl's best interest to be partnered with someone _imposing."_

"S'fine. I don't dance, anyway."

As Mako dragged Jory onto the floor, Ketthan was aware of Braden scooting closer to him. "I wanted to talk to you about something, son," the old hunter said, tapping his glass and sounding almost as sober as when they ordered their first drinks. "I believe you will be a great asset to this team. You took out Vexx. You took out a Coonlor and that is_ stars-damned impressive._ And it helps that you're likable. Quiet but likable. I'm very glad I found you."

"Thank you," Ketthan replied after a moment. He had been taken aback by Braden's sudden seriousness and touchy-feely sentiment.

"And to answer your question back when we first met, no, I am not the one hunting you. Well, I was hunting a protégé, I suppose, in a manner of speaking, but not _you_ specifically and not in the way you were most likely thinking of."

The music, the beat, the raucous laughter and general depravity all faded to the back of Ketthan's mind in a muffled hum. He stared at Braden. "Sorry?" he asked, every part of him looking surprised except for his knuckles tightening around his glass.

Braden gave him a knowing smile. "A bit of hunting advice, son: Memorize what is said to you especially if it is in an ancient, prestigious language only few understand. Also… we all came to this team lugging baggage behind us. Hopefully, one day, you will unfold yours in your own time. That last bit pertains more to real life in general, by the way." He chugged the rest of his drink while Ketthan attempted to process what the old man was trying to say to him. It may have been easier if he wasn't already buzzed.

"Ah, but I will say no more on the matter. Come, the night is young and I'm only getting older. There is much to drink and many beautiful women to dance with before sunrise."

Ketthan watched Braden go up to the bar to refill his drink, considering the old man for a moment and the recent events that had suddenly made his life take a drastic turn. For the first time in a long time, the future was looking bright. He even felt a little optimistic, not a trait easily obtained on a planet slowly asphyxiating itself. Tonight there was an abundance of alcohol, friends, and maybe some pleasurable company, and tonight he wouldn't have to pretend he could afford these things.

Many drinks later, he found himself on the dance floor. No doubt Mako finally dragged him out here to dance with her, but he couldn't find her in the crowd. The thought of losing her between here and the table was strikingly funny for some reason and he couldn't hold down the giggle bubbling up his throat.

"Ah, so you _do_ smile."

"Rin!" When he saw her, he broke into a wide, goofy, intoxicated grin and completely missed the look of sheer surprise on her face.

"Damn it, kitty-Ket," Rin said, and he didn't notice the slight stutter in her voice, "don't smile like that in a place like this. Someone is gonna take advantage of you."

"If it's you, I don't mind," he replied, not losing the silly grin.

"Why do I get the feeling you're only this smooth when you're two bolts short of a droid?" She stepped closer to him, so close he could feel her breath on his neck. "Besides, I'm the kind of woman you _don't_ want taking advantage of you."

Well, she was certainly making it difficult for him to resist her. She was wearing that dancer's outfit again and her scent was a musky mixture of fruit and sweat and promises made in the dark. Her golden earring brushed against his skin, the metal cold and hot at the same time. "Maybe I've changed my mind," he replied. "You told me to let you know."

For a second, she didn't respond, her breath hitching in her throat. "Come with me," she said. Taking his hand, she led him away from the loud party and down the dark hall until she found an empty room. After shutting the door, her lips crashed upon his, and she used her body to shove him against the wall, pressing into him. His arms wrapped tight around her, one hand tangling itself in her blood-red hair. It felt like his heart was going to explode, his body twisting in a high that made his battle with the Red Coon feel as mundane as going to the fresher first thing in the morning. Her lips might as well have been laced with glitterstim. He didn't think he desired anything more in his life and if he were to die right here, there couldn't be a more satisfying end.

Rin pulled away, leaving Ketthan's lips throbbing and bruised. For a moment, her eyes held his and there was something in that golden gaze, something he couldn't place. Maybe he would be able to figure it out if his mind wasn't currently swimming in a sea of sensation and alcohol. Before he could even try, she leaned forward and started kissing on his neck. When her tongue flicked beneath his jawline, he made a _sound_ from deep within his chest that would have been somewhat embarrassing under other circumstances. She sighed into his ear as his hand trailed up the smooth skin of her thigh.

_"Jeta ne'yaanu, semre ne'yaanu."_

Ketthan's knees buckled, and Rin sidestepped out of the way as he dropped to the floor. All traces of her earlier passion gone, she knelt beside him and pushed him over onto his back. Her fingers traced his dusky cheek almost lovingly before sweeping his hair to the side to expose his cybernetic eye. Pulling a small pouch tucked away in her top – no other practical place to put it, really – she unwrapped a tiny tool and set to work.

_"I'yaer ne'aona…"_


	5. Chapter 04 - Sleep Forever

**Note: **This update is a little quick this time around, mostly because I won't be able to update again for a while. I'm doing a class for about a month that involves some pretty heavy homework and studying, so I'll only be able to write a little bit. Enjoy!

* * *

It was dark. He couldn't see anything no matter how hard he looked.

He was curled against something warm and it held him tight. He could hear faint commotion outside the darkness and he was curious to see what was out there, but he knew it was better if he stayed here. The soft voice singing to him was safe, comforting. He could stay here forever and it would be okay.

"_Jeta ne'yaanu, semre ne'yaanu…"_

Sleep now. Sleep forever.

* * *

**Poison Pit Cantina**

His head _hurt. _

Ketthan was no stranger to hangovers but this time his head's throbbing was exceptionally unbearable, and he turned over to bury his face in the pillow to shut out the light. Instead of easing the pain, the move served only to intensify its presence. The right side of his face ached as if someone had punched him hard in the eye. Which would have been quite the blow, considering.

"Oh, thank the stars, you're _finally _awake," Mako exclaimed with relief. "Stay still while I get a reading."

"Could you turn off the light?" Ketthan groaned. "It's really bright in here."

"That's because it's morning. Sunrise. The sun has been up for a while now."

Ketthan stared hard at his pillow as if he could find the all the answers in its wrinkles. "How long was I out?"

"About twenty-eight hours."

The hunter sat up and that was a bad move as the world tilted at a sickening angle. He fell back on the bed, wishing hard for the nausea to pass. "That… was some blackout…" he muttered when he regained his voice.

"Does this happen to you often?"

He was going to shake his head but even the thought of moving it was a terrible idea. "Never blacked out before. Not from drinking, anyway." On the nights when he was given a generous reward for a job well done, he was still careful with his funds. Last night was the first time he was able to drink to his heart's content and not worry about it.

In retrospect, that had been a bad idea.

"Here. This will help."

Ketthan felt Mako's fingers against his lips as she pushed a white circular pill into his mouth. It dissolved into a powdery, acidic taste against his tongue and he nearly spat it back out. "What-?"

"Don't be a big baby, now. It will make you feel better."

Disgusting as the medicine was, Ketthan could already feel the pain in his head slipping away into nothing.

As he sat back up, it still seemed like something was off. He wasn't seeing clearly out of his right eye. Touching his face, he felt fabric wrapped around his head. "What's with my face?"

"Ever take Spice?" Mako asked, and Ketthan wasn't sure how the question was relevant.

"N-no." Spice and cigarras were expensive habits, addiction and early death aside. He would rather splurge his money on alcohol and pretty girls.

"I figured. Your scan shows up clean. But when we found you, you looked like someone who had OD'd on Doom Desire. Braden nearly had a heart attack thinking you were dead – I don't think I've ever seen anyone sober up that fast. Nasty stuff, bleh. Makes you bleed from your eyeballs. I have no idea how anyone could get so addicted that they don't care that their eyes are bleeding."

"And you said… wait… my eyes were _bleeding?" _

"Actually, your left eye is just fine. Interestingly enough, it was your cyber eye that was covered in blood. Someone was nice enough to wrap some gauze on it. Don't ask me what happened. You were out cold when we found you lying on the bed here."

No matter how much he picked at his brain, the last thing he could remember was leaving the bar for some reason and then waking up in this room with a hangover worse than when he'd drank an entire bottle of Cambrian wine that had been given to him as a gift from an old woman living in Settlement Five.

"Who was that girl you were with?"

"Huh?" The sudden change in subject made Ketthan's head spin.

"That pretty little redhead I saw you leave the bar with." There was a dark sharpness in Mako's eyes Ketthan never would have expected from her. "Look, what kind of company you wanna keep is none of my business, I get that, but when said company starts effecting the rest of us, we're gonna have some issues."

_Oh. _Rin. Ketthan's face warmed. Oh, yeah. He remembered _that _now.

"Someone took all of our credits. Someone stole our ship, too. If you go in the next room, I can show you a holorecording of your booty-call ransacking the place and running off with our stuff. No doubt she's the one who also ran off with our ship, since the timing is too convenient."

"Why?"

"Why?" Mako threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why would anyone do _anything _in this damned system? She makes chump change shaking her butt for a living, she's desperate, she found someone to take advantage of. You can't be so trusting. Maybe it was fine back when you were a nobody trying to get by, but you're a bounty hunter now and it's only going to get worse from here so you need to step up your game."

Ketthan could only give Mako a helpless stare, not having the energy to defend himself. Not that he had much ground for defense.

"Well, at least you have the decency to look ashamed of yourself, I'll give you credit for that," Mako said with a sigh. "We still have the Coonlor's remains so not everything's a total loss. But once Braden sees that you're alive and well, he's gonna punch you in the face for being stupid."

"Where is he now?"

"Talking to Nem'ro about you. Gonna get the old slug excited to meet you. I've been tasked to build your reputation on the Holonet, but I need a holopic of you. And a last name."

"_NO._"

Mako placed her hands on her hips. "Look, I get you wanna be all mysterious for whatever reason, but I have to have _something. _Like it or not, the Holonet is how you're gonna build your rep and rep is what you need to get anywhere as a bounty hunter." She considered for a moment. "If you want, I can use an alias."

"Sure."

"Anything in particular?"

"Don't care. Anything but a variation of my real name, so don't call me 'Ket', either. And no pictures."

"Alright then. That makes my job a little harder, but, hey, it's_ your_ rep. Are you hungry at all?"

As if the word awoken a beast inside of him, Ket's stomach growled with ravenous rage. Mako giggled. "Well, that answers that. Once I start your profile, we'll go to Jiguuna. There's this amazing little diner that serves the best stuff during the ten-hour sunrise, we still-"

A high-pitched ringing from the next room cut Mako off from whatever she was trying brag about. "Wonder if that's a job," she remarked.

"Already?"

"He might be old, but Braden gets a few clients every now and again. Another score on top of the Coonlor would be good."

"Maybe it'll make Braden less pissed at me," Ketthan said as he followed the slicer into the other room.

"Trust me, it won't."

"Well, damn."

When Mako answered the call, the blue holoimage blinked to life and Ketthan saw a very familiar looking person poised in a chair. This time, she wore a long black coat unbuttoned to reveal a shirt top that barely covered anything, stockings with blasters attached to her thighs, and a pair of frightening looking knee-high combat boots, all complete with the Red Coon's hat and a golden hoop in her right ear.

Mako whistled beneath her breath and Ketthan gawked.

"Rin?"

Rin tilted her head a little, and even in the holoimage, Ketthan saw the deadly gleam from that hoop as it moved. _"Ah, kitty-Ket. I really was hoping to see your cute face again before we parted ways. I wasn't sure how long you were going to be asleep." _

"Rin… what…" Ketthan shook his head, trying to get his thoughts back into focus. He had gone with her last night. He had gone with her and kissed her and everything was amazing, but all they did was kiss, hot and heavy and then complete nothing. "What did you _do _to me?"

"_A favor. That makes it, what – _she gazed upward as she counted on her fingers – _"the _fifth _favor I've done for you? Congratulations, pretty boy, no one in allll of the galaxy has owed me that much before. You're welcome." _

Mako gave Ketthan a hard, sidelong stare. "She's _not _a dancer, is she?"

Rin glanced at Mako as if noticing her for the first time then grinned at Ketthan. _"Moved on from me already? Well, aren't you quite the naughty kitty. I'm almost jealous." _

"Hey, back off, lady!" Mako snapped. "Unlike you, I don't _have _to take advantage of a wide-eyed inexperienced kid to get what I need."

"_Aren't you the slicer collecting information about me?" _Rin asked in an absentminded tone, playing with something that glowed in her hands. _"You know what they say about poking one's cute little nose where it doesn't belong." _She smiled and lifted the object for them to see. _"Next time you see Fa'athra, tell him not to worry. The Heart of Varl is safe with me." _

Ketthan swallowed as the pieces fell into place. "You stole –" No, that wasn't right. He wanted it to be, trying to force the piece into that particular spot in the puzzle, but he knew it wouldn't work. It wouldn't work because it was the wrong piece, close but wrong, and he tossed it aside and reached for the other he knew was correct.

"_You're _the Red Coon, aren't you?"

Rin smiled, and for a brief moment, her eyes were strangely soft. _"Not bad, kid. You're not an entirely hopeless case._"

"No way," Mako gasped. Then she spoke up louder, "There's no way! The Red Coon is a Coonlor."

Rin, the real Red Coon, rolled her eyes. _"Come on, little girl, you're the one who has all this intel on me. The Coonlor was just some poor bastard I took from Fa'athra, something the Hutt was keeping as a secret weapon for his beast pens. Oh, kitty-Ket, don't give me that judgmental look. Besides, he was so stimmed up, you probably put him out of his misery." _

"He was still innocent," Ketthan shot back.

"_It's okay. Isn't _'indiscriminant murder'_ the meat and Corellian potatoes of being a bounty hunter?" _

"You-"

"_Don't get upset with _me_, little cat. I don't make these rules. Maybe you should have conducted a little investigation of your own before putting your trust in a stranger just because she has a sweet smile and a nice rack." _Her finger teased the knot beneath her breasts that was holding her top together, and then that hand dropped and her gaze took on a hard edge that cut into his.

"_This world, this life, it's not for you, Ketthan. You're the kind of guy a girl can introduce to her parents and they'll actually be happy_ _about it. Go do something respectable. Date that adorable slicer over there. Even marry. Have enough kids to populate your own planet. But not this. The Underworld isn't meant for you. You will be consumed alive. I was sorely tempted to kill you myself, but I don't like wasting potential. But I will promise you this: if you insist on taking this path of yours, I will make your life miserable. I will teach you the _hard _way how things work out here. I already took your money and your ship as a little taste of things to come." _

Ketthan touched the gauze on his head. "And my eye? What did you do to my eye?"

She only smiled and shrugged.

"I swear if you did something, I'll-!"

Rin burst out laughing, and it was nothing like the warm musical sound she had filled his heart with only yesterday. "_You'll _what, _child? _I am the Red Coon. _I have lived many decades and have been killed many times only to return more powerful than ever. I am a legend, immortal and unchanging. What are you? Just a little boy who likes to play with guns." _

She leaned forward with a grin. _"But if you insist, you're welcome to show me just how _man _enough you are. Catch me if you can, little bounty hunter." _

* * *

_**The Skyfire**_

**Hutta Orbital Station**

Captain Rin Starsky leaned back in the captain's chair once the transmission cut off, pulled her hat off her head, and screamed into it while kicking out her feet. The _Skyfire's _engineer, Risha, peeked around the corner at her, an elegant brown eyebrow raised high on her forehead. "What in the stars are you freaking out about now?"

"He is _so Hutt-damned CUTE!" _

Both eyebrows shot to Risha's hairline. "Who, that _kid _you were just talking to?" The wrinkles in her forehead traveled down to her nose as her curiosity dissolved into distaste. "Give him another ten or fifteen standard years and then come back to me. Whenever the shadow on his face becomes actual hair."

Rin sighed as she plopped the hat back on her head. Back to business. "Did you get those ship parts?"

"For a renowned bounty hunter, this Braden guy didn't have much," Risha replied. "I can work with a few of the components, but most of it is just outdated junk."

"Whatever parts you don't need, give to Corso to see what he can do with them. Waste not, want not."

"I think I heard you tell the hunter that," Risha replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "And isn't it with that same mentality that you forced a certain someone into our happy little family?"

Rin turned around and rested her chin on the top of her chair, the bottom of her coat twisting around her legs. "Come _oooon, _Risha, you all aren't still mad at me about that, are you?"

Risha crossed her arms over her chest to show that, yes, she at least most certainly was. "Might I remind you how many times Skavak's tried to _kill _you and the rest of us? And _my _particular little history with him?"

"That's why I gave you the control to his shock collar."

"Yes, and considering the collar isn't powerful enough to blow his head off, it got boring after the first few shocks." Her face twisted as if she was trying not to vomit. "I think he likes it."

"Who likes what?" a man asked, his voice slightly muffled.

Risha rolled her eyes with a disgusted groan. "Speaking of man-children – don't talk with your mouth full, Riggs."

"What? Bowdaar makes the _best _roast nerf sandwiches. Not my fault they are absolutely delicious. You should try one. Might make you actually smile."

"Hey, Corso!" Rin greeted with an enthusiastic wave. "We just got a whole lotta junky ship parts if you wanted to play with them."

"Sure thing, Cap'n. Is that what you were doing on Hutta?"

"Along with deliberately pissing off a bounty hunter for fun," Risha added.

Corso chewed another bite of sandwich in consideration. "Doesn't she do that anyway every time she pranks Akaavi?"

Risha sighed again. "She pissed off a bounty hunter who actually _wants _her dead."

"Ohhh. That _does _sound fun."

"Between you and her, I think I've had enough for today." Exasperated, Risha spun on her heel and marched away.

"Hey, Risha! You never did tell me who liked what!" Corso glanced at Rin and grinned. "I'll get right on those parts for you, Cap'n. Risha! Hey, Risha!"

Alone again, Rin sat back properly in her seat, bringing up the holo map of the galaxy. As she plotted the next course the _Skyfire _would take, she heard the tell-tale beeping of a transmission coming in. Instead of the holoterminal, it was her private emitter on a channel that only one person had. The image in her hand had barely flickered on when Rin said cheerfully, "Well, it's a done deal now."

The holoimage of the brunette did not look amused. "I thought we agreed that you would bring him to me."

"Trust me, he's better off where he's at."

"Running around willy-nilly as opposed to bringing him to the safest place in all the galaxy?" the small woman in the emitter shot back.

"Oh, yeah. Imperial Intelligence on the capital planet of the Empire itself. _Soooo safe._ Look, Lahra, I've got it under control. It'll be just like the old days, yeah? Anyone who wants to hurt him will have to go through me first."

The agent did not look convinced. "And can you guarantee this?"

"Ha! Are you kidding? Even as we speak, our little kitty-Ket is frothing at the mouth to claw my eyes out. He knows who I am and what I'm capable of. Now, I'm too much of a tempting prey for him to let get away."

* * *

**Nal Hutta**

**Jiguuna**

"Come on, boss, you gotta eat."

Ketthan hadn't lifted his head from the table ever since they sat down. Mako had managed to drag him out to Nini's Diner in Jiguuna, after all, under the impression that getting him out of the cantina and putting some decent food in his belly would help him figure out how to deal with the real Red Coon. Mako was only a few bites away from finishing her salad, but Ketthan hadn't touched a bite of his sandwich. Not even the topato soup, which would work wonders on his nerves if he would let it.

"I'm so stupid," he mumbled into the metal.

"Nonsense, you're only a _little _stupid," Mako replied, breaking off a piece of bread to dip into glockaw sauce. "The rest of it is lack of experience and that you are way too trusting. We'll just have to really have to work on that so no one can get the best of you again."

He turned his face so that his left eye was staring up at her. "Can I trust _you?"_

"Of course you can, don't be silly. I've got nothing to gain by betraying you. I'm not a hunter, so no winning the Great Hunt for me. And then I'll be stuck on this poisonous ball forever and most likely end up being a slave for Nem'ro. Gross. Y'know, Nem'ro's been trying to _buy _me from Braden for my slicing skills? The nerve of these Hutts, I swear."

"How can you be so calm?" Ketthan demanded, sitting up straight. "I didn't kill the Red Coon. I killed some stimmed-up Coonlor that a Hutt was hiding away like a rabid secret."

"That's why we don'ttell anyone the truth," Mako said.

"He's a Hutt. They're bantha scum, but they're _smart _bantha scum. I've seen what they do to they're people and to each other. There's a reason why this planet is a nightmare, and the pollution is hardly it."

"Fine." Mako put her fork down and rubbed the dressing off her mouth with a napkin. "Since you are the most knowledgeable of our potential business partner, what do _you _suggest we do?"

"Me?"

"You are the hunter. You are the one running around out there in the name of the Great Hunt. Braden's not the team leader, _you _are. So, _boss, _what do you think our next move should be?"

Ketthan sat back and tapped his fingers against the table's edge, chewing on his lower lip. "We can… tell Nem'ro the truth."

"What?"

"Okay, not _all _of the truth, obviously. I snuck into Fa'athra's palace. I'm pretty good at getting into places I'm not supposed to be at. I had gotten intel, from _you, _that there was a rumor going around about Fa'athra's secret weapon he had been hiding in his beast pens. When I got there, I found a Coonlor. I fought it, I killed it, and I took its head and its tail as trophies to show Nem'ro that anything Fa'athra finds valuable, I can find and take away from him. There's nothing a Hutt values more than his pride."

Mako blinked. "That's actually not half-bad," she said. "Good job. Just one problem though: Braden already told Nem'ro that you killed the Red Coon. And I may have mentioned it on a forum or two on the Holonet while you were in the fresher. Don't worry. I used the pseudonym 'Kit Comaren'."

Ketthan's head dropped back onto the table.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm terrible at making up names on the fly and I only had medkits around for inspiration. And getting back on the subject, we can still pretend you killed the Red Coon, can't we? What Nem'ro doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Except, once Fa'athra finds out his Coonlor vanished, he'll raise a stink about it. When you are in a turf war, there are no secrets. People talk from one side to the other, and it won't take long for Nem'ro to hear about it and put two and two together. And being impressed with me killing a Coonlor won't be enough to keep him from killing me – and probably the rest of you – for trying to pull a fast one on him."

Mako rubbed her temples, leaning against her elbows. "That woman really screwed us big time, didn't she?"

Ketthan just stared down at his untouched meal.

* * *

**Poison Pit Cantina**

It was a quiet speeder ride back to the Poison Pit. Not of the habit of wasting credits, Ketthan had taken his lunch to go. Maybe he could give it to Braden as a peace offering. It was said that topato soup could cure anything, even the blindest of rage, rage the old man would no doubt have especially after expressing such trust in him the night before.

Mako waved at the owner as they walked in, but the large human only sniffed at her in return. His ragged dark hair and darker bags under his eyes indicated he hadn't slept ever since the sun set last Hutta night, ensuring his patrons didn't kill each other during the lockdown and then wiping up the last of the cantina's dignity when it was all finally over. Only a handful of patrons loitered quietly by the jukebox or in corner tables, nursing their hangovers here instead of at home.

They were staring. Ketthan's step faltered when he saw that everyone in the bar was staring at them. Being a cyborg did sometimes warrant unnecessary attention, and Mako's implant wasn't hidden like his own. However, usually people pretended they didn't see a cyborg so they wouldn't be singled out. These patrons were openly, unapologetically staring. They all looked like they had something to say, but had no words to use.

"What's going on?" Ketthan whispered. The room was so quiet, his query still sounded like a shout.

"Maybe they read what I wrote about you on the Holonet and they are struck dumb with awe?" Mako offered.

Those gazes weren't bright with wonder and fear. It looked more like… anxiety. Pity, even. One Twi'lek dancer approached them, one hand rubbing her other arm. "Lot'ie?" Mako asked. "What's going on?"

"I think maybe you should stay out here, Mako," the dancer said softly, her gaze staying on her sandaled feet. "Until they clean it up."

"Clean _what _up?" Mako squeezed her hands together and her face drained of color. "Lot'ie, did something happen? Why is everyone in here acting all weird?"

Ketthan dumped his lunch on the nearest table and walked to the room. Mako tried to follow, but the dancer grabbed her arm. "Let go!" the slicer cried, and Lot'ie complied immediately.

The first thing they noticed was the smell. The air was thick with blaster discharge and metal. Something a deep, dark red had splashed against two different spots on the walls, oozing toward the floor. What hadn't landed on the wall dug into the carpet, turning the light brown fabric into endless black.

Two bodies lay on the floor, a single round bolt hole placed precisely between each of their eyes.

"No."

The word wasn't shouted. It was barely more than a whisper, making its way through the heavy blanket of disbelief. Mako stood behind Ketthan, staring at Braden and Jory lying before them, her mouth forming that single, horrified word: "_No." _Then a slight tremor from her feet made its way up her body and growing more violent until it reached her head and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"No."

She took a step forward.

"This is a joke… right?"

"Mako…" Ketthan managed to squeeze out of his own constricted throat.

"Braden? _Braden?" _

The old man and the Nikto didn't move, save for the growing darkness spreading from what was left of the back of their heads. They lay on their backs, eyes staring up at the ceiling, faces frozen in a final expression of surprise. _"BRADEN!" _Mako fell to her knees next to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Braden, are you okay!? Braden, say something! Braden! _Braden!" _She stopped, letting go and the corpse's head made a squishy thump against the floor. "Healing. He needs healing! Don't worry, Braden, I'll get you better!"

"Mako!"

She ran into the next room, throwing open cabinets and tearing out drawers. Medkits, gauze, stims flew through the air as she scrambled blindly about the contents. "Gotta heal them. I gotta heal them, gotta heal them gotta heal them _gottahealthemgottahealthemgotta-_"

"Mako, stop!"

Ketthan grabbed her arm, and she whirled around and slammed her fist into his nose. He felt something hot explode from his face, and he stumbled backward.

"_You did this!" _Mako shrieked. "If we hadn't come to this horrible place, if Braden hadn't found you, then they would be… they would be… _it's your fault! _You're the one who brought that bitch here! Didn't she say it was going to worse because of you!? It's your fault!_" _She shoved him as hard as she could and he lost his footing and fell against the bed. _"It's. Your. Fault!" _

"Mako…"

She stood still, and her icy glare melted into tears as she stared at him. "Ketthan… I d-didn't…" She choked. "I didn't m-mean it… they're… they're gone, aren't they?"

"I'm so sorry, Mako."

A sound emerged from her throat and then she began to cry. Long, wailing, terrified sobs of denial and loss. She sank to her knees and cried and cried and there was nothing Ketthan could do.


End file.
